iReally Looked at You
by freddiebenson
Summary: Freddie's birthday is just around the corner. Then, why is Carly acting so rude? Why does it seem like she's bullying Sam? And why does Spencer seem so depressed? my 1st fic, so be kind.
1. Something's Wrong With Carly

It was Febuary 1st. Freddie was very excited, because his birthday was Febuary 4. Carly and Sam were planning a surprise birthday party for Freddie, and Carly and even Sam were impatient for the party to begin. Ahhh, you would think it would be such a blissful birthday………

NOT!!

Freddie woke up to see it snowing outside. Freddie loved snow. Freddie jumped out of bed, pulled on some clothes, and ran out the door of his apartment. He banged on Carly's door. "Carly, open up! It's snowed!" No answer. Where could she be? Freddie thought. Freddie ran outdoors and saw Carly and Sam buliding a snowman. "Hi guys!" Freddie said brightly. "Oh hi Freddie" Carly said in a strained voice. Freddie was completely oblivious.

"Hey, do u guys wanna get a smoothie?" he asked. "Um, no thanks Freddie" Carly said, still in a strained tone of voice. Now Freddie noticed. "Are you guys okay?" Freddie asked worriedly. Had he done something wrong?

"Yes were perfectly fine Dorkwad" Sam said in a normal tone of voice. At least it sounds like Sam isnt mad at me! Freddie thought chipperly. But, Carly glared at Sam, so Sam didn't say anything. "Can I help you guys build the snowman?" Freddie asked eagerly. "Um, well we need to get ready for school!" Carly said. "Carly, were on winter break." Sam said matter-of factly. "Be quiet!" Carly snarled.

"Well, I suppose I'll go back home" Freddie said sadly. Carly nodded. As Freddie walked back home, he thought,

Why is Carly acting so un Carly? Did I do something?

Aand most of all, why does it seem like Carly's bullying Sam?

Well folks, thanks for reading! And there are very important questions here! For example, Why is Carly acting so rude? Why does it seem like Carly's bullying Sam? YOU FILL FIND OUT IN FUTURE CHAPTERS! ALL QUESTIONS WILL BE ANSWERED!!

freddiebenson


	2. Sad Spencer

Carly slammed the door to her apartment. She stormed in.

"Spencer, give me a snack now!" Carly said, tossing her brown hair over her shoulder. "Say please" Spencer said sternly. "No!" Carly yelled. "Yes, you will say please, or your going to your room" said Spencer, quite calmly.

"FINE!" Carly screamed, and stormed out of the room.

Spencer sat down on the stairs with his head in his hands.

Freddie walked in the front door. "Hey Spence, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly. Had Carly treated him badly too? "Carly's really mean to me now." Spencer said, his head still in his hands. Freddie walked over and sat down next to Spencer. "I know how ya feel. Today she wasen't screaming, but she was stiff and cold." Freddie said sadly.

"Uh uh" Spencer said, his face coming out of his hands.

"Who was Carly mean to?" Spencer asked. "She was stiff to me and nasty and rude to Sam". Freddie said angrily. Poor Sam. Sam had never been bullied before. For that moment, he had never been more angry at Carly.

"Freddie? Did you remember that it's your birthday coming up?" Spencer asked. "Wow! I totally forget cuz I was wond up by the Carly thing! Freddie exlaimed, suddenly jumping up. "Wait. I gotta go back to my apartment to do something. See ya Spence!"Freddie called, and ran out of the apartment.

"Bye" Spencer said gloomily.

So did ya like it? I wonder what Freddie's gonna do….. hmmmm. Well, there's your first sign of Seddie in this chapter! But don't worry all you seddie lovers! There will be more seddie heading your way!


	3. The Cheese Gun and Camera

Freddie ran to his apartment and the door burst open. "Freddie!" Freddie's mom said in schoked tones. "Freddie, you didn't sign the tick bath oath!" she said, looking as if she was going to cry. "Mom, I'll sign it later!" Freddie said, rushing to his bedroom. "Freddie honey, where are you going?" she said in anxious tones. "Mom, I gotta meet someone!" said Freddie, who was rushing out the door. "Okay, but don't stay too long!" his mom called.

Freddie ran all the way to the park. "Hey Sam!"

Freddie said, as he tried to catch his breath. "Hey, Freddork". Sam said, not in a sad tone. "Erm, whats the matter?" Freddie asked. "Well, Carly been kinda mean lately". Sam said, still sounding sad. "Yeah, I know what ya mean" Freddie said, also sounding sad. "She hasen't been mean to Spencer, has she?" Sam asked, looking horrified. "She has" Freddie said, not looking at Sam.

"I can't believe Carly these days!" Sam said, now sounding angry. "First me, then you, now Spencer?" Sam said, looking as if smoke might come out of her ears. "Sam, calm down!" Freddie said, trying to calm her down and trying to not get hit at the same time.

"And, Freddie, what were you gonna say to me?" Sam asked. "Oh, well we give each othere a presnt when its one of are birthdays coming up!" said Freddie brightly. "Oh, yeah I have something for ya to." Sam said. "Well, then lets give each othere the presents!" Freddie said. "Oh yeah!" Sam said, sounding much more chipper.

Freddie gave Sam his present. "Here, it's the all new squirting cheese gun!" Sam looked at it, her mouth wide open. Then she hugged Freddie very tightly. "Thank you Freddork!" she said, now letting go of him. "Your welcome!" Freddie said.

"Oh, and here's your present Dorkwad!" Sam said. Sam pulled out a shiny, new, gleaming black CAMERA FOR ICARLY!! "Wow! Sam! This is awesome! Thanx so much!" he said, hugging Sam. "Your welcome" Sam said.

"Oh, and Freddie? What do you think iCarly will be like with the new Carly?" Sam asked worriedly. "Oh, I don't know Sam, I wonder what it would be like." They sat there in slience for a few moments, then Sam said "Well, im gonna go home. Bye Freddie! Thanks for the cheese gun!" Sam called and waved. Freddie watched her go intil he could only see a tiny strand of blond hair.

Well guys! Did ya like it? I sure liked it! So, we are getting closer and closer to the major Seddie moment in the final chapter. Guys, just tellin ya, there will probally be about 12 or 13 chapters in this story. Please Review!


	4. The Stupid Brunette

Carly was in her room, sobbing. Spencer had tried to come into her room and talk to her, but she had just slammed the door in his face. Sam walked in the door. "Hey Spencer, where's Carly?" Sam asked. "She's up in her room" Spencer said, very quietly.

Sam walked up to Carly's room. She didn't usally go into Carly's room. She wondered what it looked like now. Sam walked into Carly's room. "Hi Carly" Sam said nervously.

"Oh, hello Sam" Carly said, trying to keep a straight face while there were tears pouring down her cheeks.

"What's the matter?" Sam asked. "Nothing! Like you would care!" Carly shouted. Sam just stood there. "Carly, why can't you just tell me what's wrong?" Sam asked, looking worried. "Why Sam? Okay, listen! I'm not gonna tell ya! Cuz your just a little stupid blond tomboy who doesn't have the brains to fill a teacup!" Carly began to get into a fit of hysterics.

Sam still just stood there. And then she ran. All the way back to her home.

Freddie's POV

I was just buliding a snowman when I saw Sam running as fast as I'd ever seen her run. I decided something must be wrong. So I ran and caught up with Sam. "Sam! What's the matter?" he asked, confused. "Nothing Freddie! I just need to go home!" and Sam took off running. I knew there was something wrong, and I was going to figure it out!

Did ya like? I hope ya did! I will be writing a lot on this story and other stories, but I may not be able to write tomorrow cause I have a busy day. Please Review!


	5. New iCarly?

* * *

It was Febuary 2. Today it was pouring rain. Freddie hated the rain. All the snow became washd away And today was the day back to school. Winter Break had ended. Freddie got up and got ready for school. Then he heard his mom calling him. "Freddie, your chicken goo is ready!"

Freddie groaned. He hated chicken goo. It was disgusting.

But Freddie ate it anyway, just to please his mom. "Freddie, your bus is coming in 2 minutes!" his mother called. Freddie hopped off the stool at the kitchen stool and walked to the school bus stop.

Carly was there. Freddie gave her a small smile, but all Carly did was glare at him. Freddie's smile faltered. What is wrong with Carly these days? He wondered. Freddie hopped on the school bus and sat next to Carly, but they did not speak.

They both hopped off the school bus, and Freddie ran towards the school. He was going to look for Sam. He finally saw Sam standing at her locker. "Sam!" he said. "What Freddork?" Sam asked. "What happened to you yesterday?" Freddie asked worriedly. "Oh, well, Carly said I was a stupid tomboy who didn't have the brains to fill a teacup." Sam said sadly. "Actually, Sam, she made a mistake. I think she was talking about herself." Sam just laughed. "Freddie, I thought you liked Carly! Now your all mean to her?" but Sam said it in a joking kind of way. "Come on Sam, we better get to class." "Why do we have to go to class?" Sam wined. "So you can learn stuff." Freddie said matter of factly.

"Okay" Sam sighed. "Freddie!" she said suddenly. "We do iCarly tonight! And what will Carly be like on iCarly??" Sam asked, beginning to panic. "Sam, don't worry, every thing will be fine." Freddie says without worry.

Do you think Freddie's right? I don't!

* * *

Did you guys like it? I hope ya did! So iCarly's coming up tonight! What will happen? Will Carly be sweetie sweetie or rude and nasty? Find out in the next chapter of "iReally Looked at You"!


	6. New Best Friends

Sam and Freddie walked in Carly and Spencer's front door. Carly was there, though Spencer wasen't. "Hey Carly"

said Freddie quietly. Carly did not say anything. Sam wasent looking at Carly. She had suddenly become interested in her fingernails.

"Are you ready to do iCarly Carly?" Freddie asked. Carly just nodded her head. "Okay then, lets get to it!" Freddie said, in a false cheery voice that deceived nobody. Carly nodded her head again.

Carly took the stairs (she said she likes climbing alone up the stairs) and Sam and Freddie took the elavator. When all 3 of them got upstairs, they started the show. "Hi, I'm Carly!" said Carly in a peppy voice.

Sam was just starting to say "And I'm Sam!" when Carly cut her off. "And this is iCarly!" Carly said. Sam looked very hurt. Carly didn't seem to notice. "Today, we are going to start of with Messin With Lubert!" Carly said in annoying cheery voice.

The show went on, but Carly did not allow Sam to say anything. If Sam tried to say something, Carly would step in front of her and contunie like nothing had happened.

Finally, the show was over. Sam and Freddie looked at each other. Sam gave Freddie a "Help me, Carly's taking control over me" look, and Freddie gave Sam a "this is horrible!" look.

"Um, Fredward and Samantha, I'm going to the Groovy Smoothies and then im going to see a movie with my new best friends Valerie and Teranne. So bye."

Freddie and Sam glanced at eachother. "Whatever people, im going out! Bye." And Carly walked out of the apartment. Freddie looked like he was in shock. Sam looked as if she was going to cry.

What worse things could happen?

* * *

Well, poor Sam and Freddie! Carly's really turned into a brat! But don't worry, Carly won't be mean forever!


	7. Sam and Freddie or Valerie and Teranne?

Carly went to meet Valerie and Teranne at the Groovy Smoothies. When she walked in, Teranne and Valerie were all ready there. "Hi Carly!" Teranne squealed. "I love your webshow! Eeeeeeek!!" Teranne seemed to be getting more and more hyper.

"Hi Teranne" Carly said, not looking to happy about this.

"Hi Carly" Valerie said, who waas much more calm.

Carly didn't look any happier. Inside Carly's head, she was thinking, Why do I have to be with Valerie and Teranne? I have Sam and Freddie to hang out with! But then another voice said, Carly, you don't need Sam and Freddie! You have two really cool friends, Valerie and Teranne! Carly took the advice of forgetting Sam and Freddie and hanging out with Valerie and Teranne.

As Carly sat drinking a orange bannana smoothie, she thought about Sam and Freddie. She had known them as long as she could remember. She couldn't imangine life without them. But I have Terranne and Valerie! I don't need Sam and Freddie! Bud deep down, Carly really wanted to be friends with Sam and Freddie again.

"Okay, Carly we better go to the movies now" Valerie said

in a bossy know it all voice. "Okay, let's go." Carly said quietly. As the 3 walked to the movies, Carly couldn't help but let a tear fall as she passed the Bushwell Plaza.

* * *

hey guys! sorry that its really short, but i LOVE this chapter! so carly wants sam and freddie back deep down, but she choose the wrong side! see what happens next in another episode of "iReally Looked at You!"


	8. Falling in Love

Sam and Freddie sat down on Carly's couch. Spencer was out with his friend Socko, and Carly was out with friends.

Sam was squirting cheese into her mouth with the cheese gun, and Freddie was admiring his new camera.

"Sam, why do you have obessions with cheese guns and fat preists?" asked Freddie. All of a sudden Sam's look changed from happy to sad. "Because Carly thought it was funny. Carly thought it was cool. Now she doesn't care about us. All she cares about is herself!"

Now Sam really was crying. "Awwww, come on Sam! You're a Sam! Sam's don't cry!" Sam stopped crying. Freddie asked "Do you wanna hug?" Sam replied "Yes please". Freddie hugged her. "You won't give me a wedige, won't you?" asked Freddie. "Of course I won't Fredward!" Sam said. "Your making me feel better Freddie, why would I give you a wedgie?" Sam questioned.

"Well, because your aggressive and have a bad temper, that's what I think!" Freddie said. Sam did not take it personally. She smiled. But now, Sam began to think,

How cute is Freddie? His brown eyes and…. Wow wow wait a second Sam! You cannot think this way about Freddie!

Sam, try not to think about Freddie to much just calm down….

"Sam? Sam? Are you there??" Sam realizied that Freddie was talking to her. "Oh, yeah im here Freddie!" Sam said.

"Hey, are you okay? You seem tense Sam" asked Freddie, who was worried about Sam. Freddie began to think,

Sam looks so pretty when she's confused…… her wavy blond hair, her eyes….. wow! Wait a second Freddie! Are you going out of your mind? We are talking about Sam!

"Yes, I'm fine Freddie!" "Oh, and Freddie, I'm gonna go back to my house okay?" Sam asked. "Oh, yeah, Fine!" Freddie replied. "Okay then, bye Freddie!" Sam said.

"Bye Sam!" Freddie said, sounding odd. Sam walked out the door. Freddie watched her leave. Then he said, "Ughhh! What am I gonna do? I think im falling in love with Sam Puckett!

* * *

Hello ppl of earth! did you like it? this is a very big seddie chapter! the next chapter doesn't really have any seddie in it tho

please review!


	9. For Carly

Spencer and Socko were talking. They were making a plan.

What was the plan? To help Carly. To help Carly get out of this phase. They were making a sculptre. Socko was desinging it, and Spencer creating it.

"So Socko, where should I put Carly's head?" asked Spencer. "Mmmm, I would say kinda tilted, along the side there, but don't make it look like she's Dick Cheney." Socko said jokingly. "I promise I won't" replied Spencer.

Then Spencer began to build, and Socko direct it.

As they worked and worked through the night, Spencer finally finished. "Alright Socko, im done!" Spencer said with a flourish of his hand. Socko clapped very loudly.

"Very good Spencer! I think Carly will get cheered up!"

* * *

Hi guys! this probally isnt my best chapter, but it's okay. the next chapter will be much better.

please, no flames. review!


	10. She's Going to Tell Them

Spencer had just gotten home. He ran up the stairs to Carly's room. He yelled "Carly, wake up, wake up!" right in her ear. "Ow! Spencer! What are you doing!?" Carly yelled, throwing a pillow at Spencer.

"Carly! I made you a sculpture! Look! Turn on the lights Carly!" screamed Spencer. "Fine!" grumbled Carly. Carly turned on the lights and saw the most beautiful sculpture in the world, of Carly, Spencer, and Carly's mom and dad.

Carly suddenly burst into tears. Spencer asked "Don't you like it?" Carly replied "Spencer, I love it!" Carly ran over to Spencer and hugged him. "Im sorry Spencer" Carly wailed.

"It's okay, little sis, it's okay." When Carly had finally calmed down, they both sat down on the couch. "Carly? When are you gonna tell Sam and Freddie why your being so mean to them?" Spencer asked. Carly replied "I don't know what your talking about Spencer! I don't like them!

Spencer looked doubtful. "Carly!" he said in a warning tone. "Okay okay, I'll tell them soon

* * *

ooooo, carlys gonna tell sam and freddie why she was being so mean! i don't think that's gonna be in the next chapter, cuz the next chapter is kinda getting ready for telling them.


	11. Simply Straight Hair

Carly's POV

I'm preparing myself to tell Sam and Freddie why I was being so mean. Im curling my hair, putting on my nicest clothes…. All of that stuff.

Spencer had called Sam and Freddie over to have pizza with us. I'm really nervous! I mean, what if they start screaming at me and say im a worthless piece of junk?

Ughh! Im scared, and my hair isn't curling right!

Ding-dong. Oh no! They're here! Aghhhhhh! And my hair is still straight! What am I gonna do?

Normal POV

Sam and Freddie walk in the front door. They too look nervous. Spencer is now fidgeting on his chair. "Everything all right, Spencer?" Freddie asked, his hands shaking. "Oh, yeah, fine fine!" replied Spencer, not looking fine at all.

Sam was now trembling head to foot. Freddie looked at her and thought, Poor Sam. She's having a real rough time with nerves. This morning she was in a coughing fit!

Carly came downstairs. She looked nice, but extremely scared. "Hi" Carly said to Sam and Freddie. Sam and Freddie only smiled.

"So, are you gonna tell us why you were being so mean?" Freddie asked Carly. "Yeah, im gonna tell you right now.

Sam and Freddie nodded they're heads.

"Okay, here I go!"

* * *

hey! i hoped you like this chapter! THE NEXT CHAPTER IS HUGE!


	12. She Missed Them

djfdjfhdjfhjd

It is now Febuary

"Okay, the reason why I was mean was because you are both only children and I have a brother and I love Spencer but I want to be an only child and my parents are overseas and yours are right here in Seattle! And I was rude to you guys because I was really sad!" Carly finished.

Sam and Freddie just looked a Carly blankly. And then they hugged Carly. They hugged carly so tightly it was painful.

"Oh, Carly, we will always be your best friends and always be there!" Sam said. Freddie nodded feverntly.

Carly smiled. "You guys are the best." Sam, Freddie, and Spencer smiled. "Now lets go celebrate by going to the Groovy Smoothies!" Sam shouted.

"Oh yeah!"


	13. Loving Carly, Liking Sam

It was Febuary 4. Today was Freddie's surprise birthday party! Carly and Sam were getting ready in Carly's room.

Carly was wearing a purple dress, and Sam was wearing a aqua dress with stockings.

When they were done, they stepped out of Carly's room.

"Carly, when does the party start?" asked Sam. "6:00, and right know it's 5:55! Eeeeek!" Carly shrieked. Then, Freddie arrived through the door.

"Hey ladies! Why are you all dressed up?" Freddie asked, confused. Carly and Sam looked at eachother. "Oh, we were just dressing up for the fun of it!" replied Sam quickly.

"Okay, then why do you look all tense?" Freddie asked Sam. "What? I'm not tense! Why would I be tense!!" Sam asked in a rushed voice. "Umm, okay, so wana go out to Groovy Smoothies?" he asked.

"We can't! Go upstairs now!" Carly said in a auttomatic voice. "Erm, okay." Freddie said, and went upstairs.

Then people began to arrive, and finally everyone was there.

"Hey Freddie, you can come back now!" Carly called upstairs. Freddie ran downstairs. "Alright guys whats going on?" But Freddie had just spotted everyone all around the room.

"SURPRISE!!" everyone shouted. Freddie yelled "Why didn't you guys tell me! Thank you!" he said, hugging Carly. "Oh, thanks Sam" Freddie said, still smiling

at Carly.

Sam looked down at her feet. She had gotten her feelings hurt. Freddie didn't notice. He was still staring at Carly.

* * *

hey guys! sorry the last chapter was a bit dissapointing. the next chapter is the final chapter.

* * *


	14. Google Sam Puckett

Freddie was in his room, surfing the internet. He had a great time at the party! There was the yummy cake, the party favors that spelled "iCarly!" It had been the best day of his life!

The door to his apartment suddenly opened. It was Carly.

"Hi Freddie!" Carly said. "Hi Carly!!" said Freddie brightly. Carly said anxiously, "Um, Freddie, Sam's a little hurt because you didn't pay any attention to her at the party."

"I didn't? Oh, sorry about at that. I'll apolgize to her later. Freddie said, not paying much attention. "Okay, bye." Carly left the apartment. Freddie suddenly got a random idea. He was going to see what pictures of sam were on the internet.

So Freddie looked up Sam Puckett on google images. There were lots of photos. He clicked on one of them. It showed a picture of Sam leaning on a camera. She looked the same as usal.

But this time, Freddie looked at Sam. He really looked at her. He had known Sam Puckett for so long. But this time he finally understood her.

Freddie closed his laptop computer, and raced out the door, all the way to the park, where Sam always was at this time.

"Hi sam!" Freddie said. Sam replied "Oh, hi Freddie". Then Freddie explained all his feelings in a hurried rush: "Im really sorry Sam about the whole party thing I was just being a jerk and Sam, I think I might like you!"

Sam replied, "You do? I never knew that." "Oh, well I just realizied I liked you about 5 minutes ago!" Sam laughed. "Well, lets go to the Groovy Smoothies then, like a first date, since ya like me."

As they both walked towards the Groovy Smoothies, Freddie couldn't help but smile. It's like the Juno song. And the song played in his memory…..

You're a part time love rent a full time friend,

The monkey on your back is the latest trend,

I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else,

But you.

The End

* * *

Hi guys! please review!


End file.
